Viridian Gym Shock
by GymLdrAya255150
Summary: Ash and co. arrive at Viridian city to battle the Gym Leader there. Before the battle, they meet a 19-yr old girl named Jenise. She had been studying the Gym and the rumors of a mysterious psychic Pokemon there and in the control of the Leader.


Well, Here is my first fan fic.   I hope you all like it!   This is a precursor to Power of Love so make sure you read this one first!  

VIRIDIAN GYM SHOCK 

            "AHHH!   Not another bug!   AHH!"

            "Gee, Misty, only _you would be afraid of a Pokemon!" Ash looked at Misty, who was hiding in the tree they were resting under.   Pikachu, Ash's Pokemon and best friend, sat on Ash's shoulder and munched on some food that Brock had mixed up special for him._

            "Besides," Ash continued, gesturing toward the bushes, "that was Bulbasaur."   Brock, a good friend of Ash and whose dream is to become the world's best Pokemon breeder, began to laugh at Ash's comment.   Misty began to turn as red as her hair was.  When Ash began to laugh along with Brock, Misty jumped down from the tree and whacked them over the head with her shoe.

            "Aaowwww! What was that for???" Ash yelled.

            "You KNOW I hate bugs, ASH KETCHUM!" Misty yelled back.   "That WASN'T funny!"

            "_I thought it was…" Ash said under his breath._

            "Hey, can't you take a joke?" Brock cut in.   Misty eyed him, then turned her back on both Ash and Brock.

            "I hate bugs."

Ash sighed and got up, shaking his head.

            "PIKA!" 

Everyone turned to look at Pikachu, who was pointing down the road.

            "PIKA!  PIKAchu!" Pikachu said, jumping up and down.

Ash and Misty looked at Pikachu trying to figure out what it was saying.

            "What is it, Pikachu?" Ash asked.   Misty looked down the road-

            "Hey!" Brock blurted out, "It's a sign.   Maybe it can tell us where we're going."

            "You mean we're _lost?" Misty looked accusingly at Ash, who tried to defend himself._

            "Uh…no! We're not lost!   C'mon, Pikachu! Let's go see what that sign says." Ash said, dashing off ahead of his friends.   

            "Ash, wait!" Brock yelled after him, giving chase.   Misty joined in as soon as she picked up Togepi, her Pokemon.   Ash reached the sign and read it.

            " 'Viridian City, two miles'… HEY GUYS! WE'RE ALMOST THERE!" Ash shouted behind him as Brock and Misty caught up with him.  

            "Almost where, Ash?" Misty asked.   Ash grinned widely.

            "Viridian City, where else?"

            "PiKAchu!" Pikachu said in agreement.   Misty blushed a bit in embarrassment for forgetting.  

            "Oh, yeah…right."

Brock looked worriedly at Ash.   Ash saw his worried look.

            "Hey, Brock, what's wrong?   You looked worried about something."

            "You sure you want to go to Viridian City to earn your Earth Badge?"

            "Yeah, why?"

Misty, confused, looked at Brock.   Brock continued on.

            "It's just that I've heard that the Gym Leader in Viridian City isn't your average Gym Leader.   It's said that he's got some of the world's most powerful Pokemon."

Ash looked at Brock with wide eyes.

            "…Most powerful Pokemon…wow, he's got to be a really good trainer."

            "Better than you, that's for sure!" Misty said, teasing Ash.   Ash just looked at her, then turned back to Brock.

            "Let's go!   I'll beat that Gym Leader!"   With that, Ash ran off in the direction of Viridian City, not knowing of the major surprise awaiting him at the Viridian Gym.

VIRIDIAN GYM SHOCK

            "Well, look James, it's the Twerp Trio again.   And they're headed for Viridian City." Jesse said, looking through the scanner that had been issued to them.

            "Let me see that!" James whined, grabbing for it.

            "Will you two cool it?   This time it will be easy to get that Pikachu to the Boss." Meowth, their cat Pokemon, said.   Jesse and James looked questioningly at Meowth. 

            "Meowth, what are you talking about?" Jesse asked.   Meowth got an annoyed look on his face.

            "Are you two brain dead?   The Boss owns the gym in Viridian City, remember?"

            "Oh, yeah," James replied.

            "Excellent!" Jesse said. "This will be perfect!   The Boss will finally get that annoying Pikachu we keep trying to get for him!"

            "But where do we fit in?" James asked.   Jesse leaned over closer to him.

            "By telling the Boss that we have lured those twerps here and they have a very valuable Pikachu with them that he would be interested in."   James looked at Jesse.

            "Is that going to work?"

Jesse whacked James over the head with a paper fan, sending him sprawling.

            "OF COURSE IT WILL WORK! Now, let's get to the Gym before those brats do and inform the Boss that he's going to have a challenger very soon."

            "Good  idea…"

In the Viridian City Gym, a battle was taking place, but it wasn't Ash that was battling, but Ash's rival, Gary.   He was battling against a Pokemon that he had never seen before.   Worse, it was wearing a type of armor that seemed to increase its powers.   It was certainly very, very powerful.   Each Pokemon that Gary had used had been knocked away even before they were halfway across to the strange Pokemon by some kind of Psychic Attack.   However, Gary was determined to win the Earth Badge from this Gym Leader.   With two Pokemon left to use, he set his goal and released the two Pokemon.

             "NIDORINO! ARCANINE! GO!   My hope is on you guys!  Use your special attacks!" Gary yelled, hoping against hope that they would win.   Nidorino and Arcanine ran out to the middle of the gym, preparing to use their attacks, but were stopped by the same Psychic Attack that the strange Pokemon had used on all the rest of Gary's Pokemon.   Gary recalled his Pokemon and was about to walk away, angry and disappointed, when a voice stopped him.

            "You are a strong- willed trainer; it shows in the way you fight."

Gary turned to the voice; it was the Gym Leader.   His face was in the shadows a bit, but Gary could tell a cheater when he saw one.

            "What fight?   There was no fight!   You cheated!   If you hadn't used a Pokemon that had some weird armor on it, then it might have been a fair fight!" 

The Gym Leader was silent for a moment, then spoke.

            "Then you want another match?"

            "Not with a cheater!   I'm leaving!   I'll get my Earth Badge from someone else!" Gary said, walking off.   The Gym Leader stood there watching Gary leave as his Persian walked up to him and sat down.

            "I thought he would've given up before then…" he shook his head.   "He's very strong- willed…"

            "Sir?" a voice said. 

            "Yes?"

            "Sir, Jesse, James and Meowth ask to see you." The voice replied.

            "Very well.   Show them in."

            "Yes, Sir."

Ash, Brock and Misty have arrived at Viridian City at last.   Togepi, Misty's Pokemon, begins to cry.  

            "BBRRRIEEEEE!" 

            "Ohh, Togepi's hungry!"

            "Ash, why don't we stop for some food before you rush to another Pokemon battle?" Brock said.

            "Yeah, Ash," Misty cut in, "Battling on an empty stomach is probably a bad idea for you.   Besides, the rest of us are hungry.   Just look at Pikachu."

Ash looked at Pikachu, who looked either really hungry or really tired, and gave in.

            "Alright, but let's eat at the closest place to the Gym, okay?"

            "Well, that won't be far; look- there's the Gym, and there's a small café." Brock pointed out.

            "Hey, who's that?" Ash asked, pointing to a young Pokemon trainer that had just emerged from the Gym.

            "Isn't that Gary?" Misty asked, trying to identify the trainer.

            "AHWW!   GARY?!?" Ash exclaimed.   Gary turned at the sound of Ash's voice and approached him.

            "What are _you doing here?" Gary asked with a rude tone._

            "I could ask you the same thing, Gary."

            "I came here to get an Earth Badge." Gary replied, sticking his nose up at Ash.

            "AWW! You got an Earth Badge?" Ash said, both amazed and disappointed.

            "No, I didn't get an Earth Badge." Gary looked down, angry with both himself and the Gym Leader.

            "Why?  I thought you would have gotten it."

            "That Gym Leader is a cheater, that's why.   He has some kind of really powerful Pokemon that uses a type of armor to enhance its psychic abilities."   Gary looked hard at Ash, who looked surprised.   But it was only when Ash got a determined look on his face did he recognize the look the Gym Leader had given him just before he left: a look that looked just as determined as Ash's was.

            "Come to think of it, Ashy-boy, you look like him-somewhat, anyway.   Well, I have to go to a new Gym to try to get my Earth Badge.   Good luck with the cheater, Ash!" Gary taunted as he walked off toward the outskirts of the city. 

Ash stood there in shock at what Gary had said about him looking like the Gym Leader.            His mother had said a long time ago that the only person he really looked like was his father- he had most of the distinguishing features his father had- black hair, dark brown eyes, heck, even the same nose, his mother used to say.   But she had also said that he had disappeared a long time ago, when Ash was only three.   No one has seen him since.   _So, how could I look like this Gym Leader? Ash thought.    _

            "Hey, Ash!   Snap out of it!   Gary only said that to make you mad." Brock said, pulling Ash out of his thoughts.

            " Huh?   Oh, sorry… I remembered something that my mom said to me a long time ago…"

            "What was that?" Misty asked.

            "Well, she used to say that the only person I ever looked like was my father.   But he left seven years ago and was never seen again.   And when Gary just said that, I thought, perhaps…" Ash shook his head.   "No, that could never happen."

            "Do you remember the name of your father, Ash?" Misty asked.

            "Um, my mom used to call him 'G', but that's all that I remember." Ash replied, chills suddenly running down his back for no real reason.   "Well, shall we eat?" Ahs suddenly said, forgetting the whole incident as quickly as it had happened.   Brock and Misty agreed, and they went into the café, not noticing the Gym Leader standing in the doorway of the gym watching them, his Persian standing at his side.

            "We really did it this time, didn't we, James?" Jesse exclaimed, happy that the Boss seemed to be relatively pleased with them this time.   James brought a red rose to his nose and breathed in deeply.

            "Yes, I believe we did." James said, just as pleased as Jesse was that they had finally done something right.   Meowth approached with a big basket.

            "I think this calls for a celebration!   We finally did something right!" Meowth exclaimed, setting down the basket.

            "A picnic?" Jesse asked.   James' eyes lit up.

            "Hey, why not?"

Jesse looked at James and finally agreed.

            "Hey, I wonder if the Boss will give us a promotion for 'bringing' those twerps here." Meowth asked wonderingly.   Jesse got a happy look on her face as soon as she heard the word 'promotion'.

            "Of course he will," Jesse said.   "After all that we've done, the Boss is sure to give us a promotion!"

            "Alright," Meowth cut in, "Let's eat!"

However, before they could even touch the food, the intercom began to beep urgently.   Jesse swore.

            "Ooh, now what?" she moaned as she activated the comm.   "Yes?"

            "Jesse, James, Meowth!   Get down here!   Now!"

            "Uh…Yes, Sir!   Right away, Sir!" Jesse turned off the comm and turned to James and Meowth.   

            "That was the Boss.   And he didn't sound too happy."

            "What did we do now?" James whined.   "We got those twerps here, didn't we?"

            "Not really," Jesse retorted.   "That's what we told the Boss, remember?   Now let's get going before he gets really mad at us."

James and Meowth agreed and set off to the Gym Leader's office.   It was very rare that they got to see this office; the last time they were in it they were replaced by a different team- orders of the Boss.   The office was lavishly furnished, yet it was simple.   Reds and browns were all over the place- red curtains, a dark brown wood desk, a dark brown desk chair to match and an exquisite red, dark tan and brown Turkish rug was laid out in the middle of the floor.   Pictures of the world's rarest Pokemon were on all of the walls, including a slightly larger- than- life picture of _the rarest Pokemon, Mew, which was hung behind and above his desk.   Jesse, James and Meowth entered the office quietly; their eyes caught on the picture of Mew as always.   The Boss was seated at his desk, admiring a small figurine of Mew.   As the trio entered, he set it down, sat back and gestured toward two seats._

            "Take a seat," he said simply.   When Jesse and James had seated themselves, he continued.   "I need you two to keep an eye on the three young trainers which you have informed me of.   However, do not interfere with their normal activities.   They will come here when they are ready to challenge me to a Pokemon battle."

James was confused.

            "But why?"

            "Do you question me?"

James turned a bright red.

            "Uh-no! I was only curious-"

            "And one more thing- stay away from the trainer with the Pikachu." 

Jesse, James and Meowth stared at the Gym Leader, their Boss.   He was petting his Persian; but what caught their attention was the secretive- yet- knowing half- smile on his face.   Jesse was the first to speak.

"What's so special about that twerp?"

The Gym Leader contemplated on answering then finally spoke.

            "That 'twerp', as you call him," he said as his smile widened a bit, "is my son."

Meowth fainted and James and Jesse fell out of their chairs in complete shock.

            "Geez, Ash, I didn't know that you were this hungry!" Misty said between bites.

            "Well, I guess you were right- it's best to battle on a full stomach!" Ash replied, stuffing his face with rice.   Pikachu sat on the table munching away at the special food Brock had made for him while Togepi ate the clumps of rice that Misty had given it.   Misty and Brock sat across from Ash, Misty eating a bowl of ice cream and Brock feeding his Zubat.

            "Well, don't eat too much," Brock said, laughing.   "Or else you'll be too full to battle!"

Ash stopped stuffing his face with rice and looked at Brock.

            "Heh, I'm never too full to battle!" he retorted.

Across the room, a young waitress overheard their conversation.   _Battle? She thought.   __Oh great.   This just means another dead end for another Pokemon trainer; I've got to warn them- they have no chance against this Gym Leader…_

            "Excuse me?" a soft voice asked.   Ash looked up and saw a young waitress.   Brock saw her too, unfortunately.   He shoved in front of Ash, trying to catch the girl's attention.

            "May we help you with something?" Brock said, grinning widely.

The waitress, ignoring the syrup in Brock's remark, looked straight at Ash. 

            "I didn't mean to eavesdrop on your conversation, but I couldn't help overhearing that you're planning to battle the Gym Leader here.   Am I correct?"

Ash looked at the girl.

            "Uh, yeah, why?"

The waitress sat down next to Ash.

            "The trainer here has never been beat in a Pokemon battle.   Ever since he arrived here seven years ago, there have been more than a thousand Pokemon battles in which he has never lost.   Some say he uses a special Psychic Pokemon to battle with.   It is also said that he has possession of the world's strongest and rarest Pokemon and uses these to battle with as well.   I came here to tell you that, even though you're most likely a very good trainer, I honestly don't think you have a chance against Giovanni."

            "Giovanni…" Ash looked thoughtful.   "That's the Gym Leader's name?"

The waitress nodded.

            "Yes.   Personally, I don't like him.   There's another thing- there's a rumor that he has a genetic Pokemon."

Ash got confused at this.

            "Genetic Pokemon?   What's that?"

            "A Pokemon that was created using the DNA of another Pokemon and enhancing its powers."

Ash suddenly remembered something that Gary had said… _He has some kind of really powerful Pokemon that uses a type of armor to enhance its psychic abilities…_

            "Hey, that sounds like what Gary said!   He said that Giovanni has some kind of really powerful Pokemon, but it was using a type of armor to enhance its Psychic abilities."

The girl looked thoughtful for a moment, then spoke.

            "That may be it.   You see, I've dedicated myself to finding out exactly what's going on in there.   Besides, that's an awful big building for a Gym…"she explained.   Brock became interested in this and decided on the spot to help her with her 'mystery'.

            "Miss, my friends and I would be glad to help you solve your little mystery!" he said enthusiastically.    "And while Ash is battling against the Gym Leader, I'll find out all I can!" 

Ash and Misty looked beat as the waitress thanked them.

            "Thank you so much!   This really means a lot to me.   And please, call me Jenise." she said as she got up.   "When and where should I meet you?"

Ash looked at Misty and spoke before Brock could do any more damage.

            "How about in half an hour, in front of the Gym doors.   You can pose as a friend who really wants to watch the battle.   And I'll make sure that you can get in!"

The waitress stood up, obviously very happy about this.

            "Thank you!   This is more than I could have hoped for!   Finally, I'll be able to solve all the rumors and mysteries surrounding this Gym!   Thank you so much for this chance!"

Ash smiled at the waitress.

            "Hey, no problem!" Ash said.   "I'm sure Brock doesn't mind," he added under his breath, glancing at Brock, who was acting nuts.

Ash, Brock and Misty finally finished eating and went out to the Gym doors to wait for Jenise.   She arrived a few minutes later, very excited at the opportunity to actually see the inside of the Viridian City Gym.   For some odd reason, Ash felt a bit nervous about this match.   _I guess it's because two people now have said that this Gym Leader has some of the world's rarest and most powerful Pokemon in his possession. Ash thought to himself.   __Well, it can't be that bad- Ash's thoughts were interrupted by the twin doors of the Gym suddenly opening without warning.   Brock and Misty hid in the bushes just as they had planned.   When the doors were completely open, Ash and the girl entered quietly, not exactly eager to find out what was awaiting them._

            "Welcome to my Gym, young Ash," a voice said from the shadows.   Ash, momentarily frightened by the sudden voice, gathered his wits and responded.

            "I wish to challenge you to a Pokemon battle, whoever you are!"

            "I know," the voice said simply.

Ash was getting a bit unnerved by this- first off, this person knew his name and they had never even met before, and now he knows that he wanted to challenge this Gym Leader to a battle?   _Too weird, Ash thought.   _

            "Hey, how do you know my name and how did you know that I wanted to challenge you?" Ash asked.

The Gym Leader, still in the shadows, smiled slightly, though Ash couldn't see it.

            "You will know that soon enough.   Shall we begin the battle?"

Ash, who was getting even more unnerved by all this mystery than the girl from the restaurant was, agreed.

            "-On one condition!" Ash added suddenly.

The Gym Leader looked at Ash out from under the shadows.

            "And what would that be?" he said finally.

            "At the end of the match, tell me who you are and how you know my name!" Ash replied, determined to figure out this little mystery that has developed.   Jenise turned to Ash.

            "See what I mean?" she said in a whisper.

            "Alright, we have a deal.   At the end of this match, I will tell you who I am and how I know your name."

Ash got a determined look on his face, one that was determined to win.   The Gym Leader smiled; he knew that look all to well.   Ash went out to the middle of the Gym, waiting for the Gym Leader to make the first move.   The Gym Leader, Giovanni, who had seated himself in a balcony situated above the Gym floor, snapped his fingers once and a large door opened across the way from Ash, revealing a Pokemon Ash had never seen before in his life.   Jenise, who stood back watching, gasped, her eyes widening at the sight._   Oh my God…that Pokemon…he's…_She watched as Ash began to fight against it…but she hardly noticed the battle itself.   _Is this the Pokemon I've heard rumors about?   Wow…_She suddenly caught herself and tried to focus on the battle in front of her…

            "I'm getting a bad feeling about this, Brock.   I don't think we should be doing this." Misty said, looking around nervously as they walked down the hall.   They had gotten in the back way without being seen to see what they could find. 

            "What, afraid of a little adventure?" Brock teased, looking back at Misty.   She was holding Togepi close to her, as she always does.

            "To-ge BRRIIEE!" Togepi said, obviously happy about being on an adventure.   Misty looked at Togepi and sighed.

            "Not normally…"

            "Well, I'd say this is pretty normal for us, if you think about it, don't you think?" Brock replied.   However, before Misty could respond, they came upon a dark brown door that was plain save for a simple red 'R' and a small black and gold nametag underneath that said 'Giovanni'.   Misty stared at the red 'R' for a moment.

            "I'm certain we've seen this 'R' before- aah!   I know!   Team Rocket has the same 'R' on their shirts!" Misty exclaimed, realization beginning to dawn on her face.   It took another moment for Brock to realize what Misty had just said.   Brock looked closely at the nametag.

            " 'Giovanni'.   This is bad.   Real bad." Brock said.   Then he said what neither of them wanted to say.   "The Gym Leader is the boss of Team Rocket!"   Misty looked at Brock, then reached for the door handle.   Brock grabbed her hand.

            "Wh…?"

            "What are you doing?   Do you want us to get caught?" Brock said, suddenly very worried.   Misty grinned, thankful for the chance to throw his earlier comment back at him.

            "What?   Afraid of a little adventure?" she retorted.

Brock growled, instantly regretting that comment that he had made earlier.   He released Misty's hand and she opened the door.   As they entered, they were amazed at the all the pictures that were hung up around the room.   But no picture caught their eye as much as the picture of Mew did.   Misty and Brock stared in awe at the cute-looking Pokemon.   Misty was first to speak.

            "Wow, what kind of Pokemon is _that?" she asked, never tearing her eyes away from the picture.   _

Brock shook his head.

            "I have no idea.   It's times like this that I wish I had a Pokedex.   This must be one of those rare Pokemon that Jenise was talking about."  

            "Look!" Misty exclaimed, pointing out the different pictures of Pokemon.   "A Moltres!   And over there!   An Articuno!   These are _all pictures of rare Pokemon!" _

Brock went up to the desk to see what he could find.   The desk had a protective glass sheet covering the top of it.   In the middle under the glass was a large red 'R', just like the one on the door.   The rest of the desk didn't have much on it; a lamp on the right corner, a simple black phone on the left, a few pens and pencils in a container next to the lamp, and the figurine of Mew in a flying position in the middle between the phone and lamp.   Brock picked up the figurine of Mew.

            "This guy must really like this particular Pokemon." Brock said, studying it.

Misty nodded in agreement and proceeded to open the top middle drawer.   What she saw blew her mind away.   In it was a folder labeled simply, 'BIOENGINEERING EXPERIMENT'.   When Brock saw it, his mouth dropped open.

            "Jenise was right!" he said, picking up the rather full folder and turning it to the first page.   

            "Wow," Misty said,   "this sure is a lot of information." 

Brock turned to the back of the folder, revealing information that was recorded as far back as six years ago.

There was information on the cloning process of the world's rarest Pokemon, Mew.   A picture of an ancient tablet depicting Mew was inserted in with the first few pages of information.   Misty took out her camera that she always carried with her and began to take a few pictures of the documents for proof that something weird was going on here while Togepi walked around the room, careful not to disturb anything.

            "The information begins around May of 1993- six years ago.   That's about a year after he arrived here." Brock said, thumbing though the pages.

            "How do you know that?" Misty asked.

            "The very first page has information on this Gym Leader, Giovanni.   It says here that he arrived in Viridian City in April of 1992.   He defeated the original Gym Leader and then bought the Gym.   About a year later he began funding some kind of research to clone or 'resurrect' extinct Pokemon.   He became the head of Team Rocket about three months after arriving here." Brock replied, reading off of the page.   Misty took one look at the page and took a picture of it for later use.

            "Do you think we have enough for Jenise?" Misty asked, packing away her camera.   Brock looked at her and nodded.

            "Yeah.   Let's go-"

            "Wait!" Misty suddenly said, pulling out her camera.   "I think it would be a good idea to get a picture of this Pokemon," she said, bending down to eye level with the tiny figurine of Mew and taking a picture.   She then took a photo of the large picture of Mew hanging above the desk and put her camera away.   "Okay, let's go."

Back in the Gym, Ash was being severely beat.   So far, he had used Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Pidgeotto, even Charizard, though he refused to fight, as usual.   All of them, however, had been thrown back into the wall with the same Psychic Attack that Gary's Pokemon had experienced.   However, Ash was as determined as Gary was when he was fighting this Gym Leader earlier that day.   His last hope was on Pikachu.

            "Okay Pikachu, it's all up to you now.   Give it your best shot!" Ash said, encouraging Pikachu.

            "PIKA!" Pikachu responded, hard- core determination sounding in its voice as it rushed out to meet the armored Pokemon- if it was a Pokemon.

            "PIKACHU!   Thundershock now!" Ash shouted.   Pikachu jumped into the air, half-curled up and began to charge up for the Thundershock Attack.

            "Pii- kaa- CHUUU!" Pikachu shouted, electricity surging from its cheeks on the word 'CHUUU!'.   The electricity surged towards the opponent, only to be deflected right back at Pikachu.   Pikachu fell to the ground, seriously injured by its own attack being thrown back at it.   Ash, stunned, ran out to Pikachu.

            "AHWW!   PIKACHU!" Ash cried, gently picking up Pikachu.   "Are you okay, Pikachu?"

When Pikachu didn't respond, Ash got really worried and started to run out when Giovanni stopped him.

            "Are you forgetting something?"

Ash looked at the Gym Leader and growled.

            "Errrr, tell me later!   I have to take care of Pikachu!"   With that, Ash ran out, Jenise following.   She was in total shock at the amount of power that the strange Pokemon had.   As they exited the Gym, they ran into Brock and Misty.   When Misty saw Pikachu, she was instantly worried.

            "Ash, what happened?"

Ash kept on running, not answering Misty's question until they had gotten Pikachu to the nearest Pokemon Center.   When Ash was certain Pikachu was safe, he explained everything that had happened in the Gym.   After hearing the story, Brock and Misty started a story of their own.

            "Ash," Brock said slowly, "you're never going to believe what we found."

            "What?"

Brock looked at Misty, hesitating.   Misty got the idea.

            "I'll tell him.   Ash, we just found out who the leader of Team Rocket is."

Ash's mouth dropped open, unbelieving of what he had just heard.   Jenise, who was reading a magazine about Pokemon, looked up sharply, involuntarily dropping the magazine.

            "Wh…?" Ash finally said, still in shock.

Misty continued.

            "Yes, Giovanni, the Gym Leader, is the head of Team Rocket.   What's more, we found out that he's funding research for some cloning experiment."

Jenise angrily slammed her fist down onto the table, scaring everyone.

            "I knew it!" she said.   "I just _knew that slimeball had something going on in there!"_

Misty pulled out her camera and set it in front of Jenise.

            "Will this help?" she asked.   Jenise eyed it.

            "What's on it?"

            "Pictures of the documents we found that have to do with the Experiments and the Gym Leader.   There are also pictures of a small Pokemon that we've never seen before.   It's rather cute, if you ask me." 

Before Jenise could respond, a red light over the emergency room door dinged and turned green.   Ash looked up as a Nurse Joy carried Pikachu out of the room.

            "Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed, jumping up to meet his Pokemon friend.   This time, Pikachu responded to Ash's voice and jumped out of Nurse Joy's arms and into Ash's.   Ash hugged Pikachu tightly.

            "Pikachu…" Ash said, happy that Pikachu was all right.

            "Pika…" Pikachu said, burying its face in Ash's shirt.

            "Your Pikachu will be just fine now.   Just no more battles for twenty- four hours, okay?" Nurse Joy said.

Ash nodded.

            "Hey, let's go find some place to sleep, okay?" Brock suggested.   Everyone agreed, since it was beginning to get dark out.   Jenise offered to let them spend the night at her house so they wouldn't have to spend any money by spending the night at a hotel. 

That night, Ash thought about the discovery they had found.   _Giovanni's really the head of Team Rocket?   This is unbelievable!   What else *yawn__* could happen…? Ash fell asleep, determined to face the Gym Leader once more, not knowing that by doing so, he would answer his own question… _

The next morning, Ash was up early, preparing for the final battle with the Gym Leader.   It has become a tradition to Ash that if he doesn't win the first time, then he goes back the next day to try and defeat the gym leader one more time.   That's how he defeated Blaine to get the Volcano Badge, Sabrina to get the Marsh Badge, and Lt. Surge to get the Thunder Badge.   He earned several other badges this way as well.

            "I'll beat that Gym Leader this time!   Head of Team Rocket or not, I'm gonna beat him!" Ash said to himself, putting on this jacket.

            "Ash, you're not going to face that Gym Leader again, are you?"

Ash jumped at the voice and turned to see Misty sitting up in her bed.

            "Uhh…yes, I am!   I'm not giving up until I get that Gym Badge from Giovanni!"

Misty shook her head and woke up Brock.   Ash and Pikachu were already in the kitchen eating a delicious breakfast when Misty and Brock came down to eat.   Jenise was also up, cooking eggs and rice.   When Brock and Misty entered, Jenise looked up and smiled.

            "Oh, good morning!   Misty, I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of getting your film developed overnight." Jenise said.   Misty smiled back.

            "Thanks.   Anything good that interests you?"

Jenise nodded.

            "Yes." she said, pulling out the pictures and laying them out on the table.   "This one," she said, pointing to the picture of the figurine of Mew, "is most interesting.   I have no idea what Pokemon this could be."

Brock looked at the picture, then to Ash.

            "Hey, Ash, is it possible that your Pokedex might know?" Brock asked.   Ash looked thoughtful.

            "Hmm, maybe…" Ash said, pulling out his Pokedex and activating it.   After scanning the picture, it spoke.

            "Mew.   An Extinct Psychic Pokemon.   It is speculated that this Pokemon is still in existence, though no one has actually seen this Pokemon in person.   No further information."

Ash looked back at the picture of Mew and put his Pokedex away.

            "Mew…wow…this is a _really rare Pokemon!" Ash exclaimed.   Misty gave him the 'oh great' look._

            "And you want to catch one, right?"

            "You bet!" Ash replied.   Misty gave up.   Jenise looked hard at the small whitish-pink Pokemon.

            "A psychic Pokemon… wait a minute!   That Pokemon that the Gym Leader was using- could that be the result of this genetic experiment?" Jenise asked, pushing together the photo of Mew and a picture of the folder that had all of the information on the experiment.   Ash looked at her in surprise- what she was saying was actually making sense.   The Pokemon that Ash had battled against did not seem like your average Pokemon.   Ash clenched his fist.

            "I'm going back there.   I'm gonna beat him no matter what!   Pikachu, you with me?"

Pikachu backed away, shaking its head.

            "Pika! (You're crazy!)" Pikachu said.

            "Aww, Pikachu!" Ash said, trying to get Pikachu to come with him.

            "PI!   PIKAchu! (No way!)" Pikachu responded, shaking his head.   Ash hung his head. 

            "Aww…fine." Ash looked up, but away from Pikachu.   "I'll just use my other Pokemon!"

Pikachu's ears dropped.

            "Pi… (But…)"

            "Hey," Ash said, standing up, "if you guys want to come and watch that's fine with me."

Brock, Misty, Jenise and Pikachu looked at each other, then turned to Ash.   Jenise spoke for them all.

            "We'll come." Jenise responded, standing up.

            "Alright!   Well, let's go!" Ash exclaimed and walked out the door, Misty, Brock, Jenise and Pikachu following.

            "What are those twerps doing now?" Jesse asked, looking through the scanner at Ash and his friends.   This time, Team Rocket was perched up in a tree near Jenise's home.   James shifted a bit in the tree, nearly knocking Jesse and Meowth out.

            "Hey!   Watch what you're doing, James!" Jesse hissed at James, trying to stay quiet.

            "But these branches are hurting me!" James whined back.

            "Live with it!" Jesse retorted.

            "Hey, look!" Meowth said suddenly, pointing in the direction of Ash's group.   "They're headed for the Gym!"

Jesse shook her head.

            "He's going back for another battle?   He has more guts than I thought."

            "Well, I guess the Boss is going to get a surprise- the little twerp's back for more." James said, shifting again and this time knocking Jesse and Meowth out of the tree. 

Ash entered the Viridian City Gym with more determination than before.   Before he could say anything, the Gym lights came on, lighting up the entire Gym.   Giovanni himself was standing in the middle of the Gym, apparently waiting for Ash.   For the first time, Ash could see why Gary would say that he looked like this Gym Leader.   Even Brock was surprised by it.

            "Wow, Ash," Brock whispered, poking Ash, "Gary was right- you do look like him."

Ash, determined to demand a rematch, ignored the comments.

            "I demand a rematch!" Ash yelled, waiting for the Gym Leader to respond.   Giovanni stood with his hands in his pockets, thinking.   _He's got guts, coming back here after yesterday's defeat.   Well…_

            "Alright.   And just to be fair, it will be a two- on- two match.   I won't use the same Pokemon that I used yesterday."

            "Was that even a Pokemon?" Ash asked, unable to help himself.

Giovanni closed his eyes for a moment then opened them and smiled a bit.

            "Yes, it was.   Though one you may never see in the wild…"

This response irritated Ash.

            " Just what is that supposed to mean?"

This time it was Giovanni's turn to be irritated.

            "Did you come here for a rematch or an interview?"

            "Awh! I came here for a rematch!" Ash responded, pulling out a Poke Ball.   Giovanni pulled out a Master Ball and threw it to the middle of the Gym.   The Ball opened in a flash of white light.   When the light subsided, an Articuno hovered in the air, waiting for Ash to release his Pokemon.   When Ash sees that Giovanni has chosen an Ice Type, he decides to take a chance on Charizard.   

            "CHARIZARD! I CHOOSE YOU!" Ash yells, throwing Charizard's Poke Ball out to the middle of the Gym.   The Ball hits the floor and splits open, releasing a flash of white light that forms into Charizard.   Charizard takes one look at its opponent, and, before Ash could give it a command, Charizard uses a Flamethrower Attack on the legendary Ice Bird.   Articuno escapes, but barely.   Charizard's flame hits Articuno's tail, setting it on fire.   Articuno begins to fly frantically around the Gym trying to put the flame out.   Charizard hits Articuno once more with its Flamethrower Attack, and Articuno falls to the floor dazed and burnt.   Giovanni recalls Articuno, and brings out a Zapdos, a Thunderbird Pokemon.

            "Uh, what's that?" Ash asked, consulting his Pokedex.

            "Zapdos.   A legendary Thunderbird Pokemon.   No further information."

Ash grinned.

            "Ha! An electric type, huh?   Charizard! Return!" Ash yelled out, aiming the front of Charizard's Poke Ball at it.   A red beam of light surged from the front and struck Charizard in the side, drawing Charizard into the Poke Ball.   Ash then pulled out another Poke Ball and was about to throw it when Pikachu ran in front of Ash, a determined look on its face.

            "Pikachu?" Ash said, surprised that Pikachu wanted to battle.   "I thought you didn't want to battle."

            "PI!   PIKA-PI! (I changed my mind!)"

            "You changed your mind?" Ash replied, translating what Pikachu said.

            "PI! (Yeah!)" Pikachu responded, standing with its arms outspread, ready for battle.

            "Alright!   Pikachu!   Electric Shock!" Ash shouted.   

"PI- KA- CHUUUU!" Pikachu yelled, aiming an Electric Bolt right at Giovanni's Pokemon and missing.  

            "Thundershock," Giovanni said.   Zapdos became charged with electricity and aimed its Attack right at Pikachu.

            "Pikachu!   Use your Agility to confuse it, then hit it with a Thundershock Attack!" Ash yelled out to Pikachu, who dodged Zapdos' Thundershock and began to run around the Gym floor with amazing speed.   When Zapdos began to get dizzy, Pikachu slowed down and gave it the strongest Thundershock it could manage.   Zapdos fell to the ground, completely unconscious.   Giovanni recalled Zapdos and smiled slightly.   _Time to tell him…Giovanni thought.   __But carefully.   He may not remember me.  I know his mother would… _

Giovanni approached Ash and held out his hand.   In it was an Earth Badge.   Ash's eyes lit up at the sight of the Badge.

            "Congratulations.   You are the first person in seven years to defeat me.   Kind of ironic that it be you to be the first to do it.   Your mother would be very happy about this." 

Ash took the Badge, then realized what Giovanni had just said.   A scary thought began to form in his mind that he didn't want to think about.   _What is he trying to say?_

            "Hey, how do you know my Mom?" Ash asked, half-afraid of what the answer would be.

            "You don't remember me?   Guess that's to be expected…" Giovanni smiled slightly.    "I left when you were only three."

Ash's mouth dropped wide open in complete shock in sudden realization at what Giovanni had said.   Brock, Misty, and Jenise, who were sitting of to the side, were stunned by this revelation.   But no one was more shocked than Ash was.   He couldn't bring himself to speak.   Giovanni, this Gym Leader and-worse-head of Team Rocket, was his father.   _So- so that's why Gary said I looked like him! Ash thought.   __I can't believe this!   So that's why he said that it's ironic that I was the first to defeat him!   Ash stared at Giovanni, unsure as to whether or not to accept him as his father.   Giovanni put a hand on Ash's shoulder._

            "I know this is a major shock to you, but there was no other way to tell you," he said.

Ash looked down, his thoughts churning in a storm in his mind.

            "Yeah…" Ash managed to say.

            "Tell you what- continue on with your quest to become a Pokemon Master.   When you do, come back to visit me.   I won't disappear on you this time."

Ash looked up, a single tear that he just couldn't hold back sliding down his cheek, and nodded.   Pikachu jumped up onto Ash's shoulder as he turned to leave.   When Ash reached the double doors of the Gym with his friends at his side, Giovanni stopped him one last time.

            "Ash…tell your mother that I miss her."

Ash nodded once, still unable to speak, and walked out.

Once outside, Ash lowered his head, still unbelieving of what had just happened.   Misty put a hand on Ash's shoulder.

            "Hey, Ash, are you okay?"

Ash wiped his face and looked up to face his friends.

            "Yeah, I'll be alright.   I just didn't expect that to happen, that's all." Ash said.   Pikachu hugged Ash, comforting him.   Jenise spoke next.

            "I bet it's doubly hard knowing that he's also the head of Team Rocket."

            "Yeah.   That's what hit me the most." Ash wiped his face once more, then, as is so typical of him, asked what the next city was.

            "Saffron City, I believe," Jenise said.

Ash looked at his friends.

            "Well, should we go?" he asked.

            "Only if you feel up to it, Ash," Brock said.

Ash smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I do.   I'll live," Ash said.   Misty turned to Jenise.

            "Hey, keep the pictures safe for us, okay?"

Jenise nodded and waved and turned for a moment back at the Gym.   _That Pokemon…_Jenise turned back and watched as Ash, Misty and Brock continued on their journey.   Ash held his head high as the three of them left Viridian City.   Ash was happy that he had finally found his father- but would he learn to accept the fact that he's the head of Team Rocket?   Perhaps someday, he will.   Meanwhile, back at the Gym…

            "You three are no longer allowed to go near that group, got it?" Giovanni said in a threatening tone.   Jesse, James, and Meowth nodded once, afraid to speak.   

            "From now on, you will stay in the tropical forests and find those rare Pokemon!   If you happen to spot Ash's group, keep an eye on them for a few days and report back to me on their progress.   And if you get within five meters of that Pikachu, I will personally fire you!   Got it?"

Jesse and James nodded, Meowth to afraid to move.

            "Good.   Now get out of here!"

The three members of Team Rocket instantly ran out, complaining, "Team Rocket's reassigned again!"

Giovanni shook his head and sat down, opening the middle drawer to his desk.   When he saw that the folder was open to the picture of Mew and the page of information on him, he couldn't help but smile a bit.

            "Clever of him… very clever." He pulled out a picture of Ash he had secretly taken when Ash was challenging him and set it under the glass panel on his desk.

            "Just like his father…"

End _Viridian Gym Shock_

_So, what did ya'll think?  Hope ya'll liked it…don't be shy about feedback, k?  Here's my address: GymLdrAya150@excite.com_

_Keep your eyes out for Power of Love, the Second Story!!_  
  
 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
